


Bowed Not Broken

by Leydhawk



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, PWP, roliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: PWP. Slash, of the Oliver/Roy flavor. With all that both of them are facing in the early episodes of season 3, Roy and Oliver turn to one another for comfort and distraction from their troubles. Sort of a tag to Draw Back Your Bow. I couldn't let the slashy setup at the end of the episode go! One-shot. (Probably)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago, and I'm just now cross posting it from fanfic.net. I've since made the decision to show more safe sex practices in my stories. Be smart. Be safe.

Bowed Not Broken

_Previously on Arrow..._

_Roy- Are you okay?_

_Oliver- Not really. What about you?_

_Roy- Not really._

_Oliver- Come on._

_Roy- Where're we going?_

_Oliver- For something we both need._

And now...

Roy stopped Oliver before he could lead him out of the lair. He put his hand on the taller man's arm and looked at him with all his hurt and confusion and need naked in his eyes. Oliver's head tilted as he met the intensity of Roy's gaze. The boy had already had so much pain in his short life, and it would take so little to make him feel better. Oliver didn't want to complicate the dynamic of their team, but as the leader, it was his responsibility to take care of his people, no matter what that entailed. And Roy Harper hadn't been a boy since long before Roy Harper Senior had died. He was a man, and his eyes were asking Oliver to treat him like one.

The conclusion of his thought was barely a moment past when his hand rose and he laid his palm against Roy's angular face. The terrible tension that had hunched his shoulders as such an obvious tell of his emotional turmoil began to relax and he closed his eyes lightly, pressing his cheek into the comforting touch. Oliver pulled him into his arms and held him for a long minute.

"Come on," Oliver said, drawing the younger man with him to the single bed beyond the training area. He slept there more and more lately, not having anywhere else to go. It was ironic that Roy had a home while the former billionaire Oliver didn't, but he was letting go more and more of Oliver Queen as he embraced being The Arrow, so he didn't mind except when he wanted somewhere private. They'd simply have to risk one or another of the team showing up. Oliver didn't want to wait to take the comfort both he and Roy needed.

Roy's gaze became worshipful as Oliver pushed him down to sit on the thick mattress. With a jerk of his head, Ollie ordered Roy to take off his shirt as he did the same. He kicked off his shoes, and Roy followed suit, then they settled onto the narrow bed, their bodies pressed close from necessity. Looking into the beautiful young man's face, Oliver could see that he was ready for anything, though there was uncertainty in the slight frown between his thick brows.

"Right now, we can forget all that crap. Just for this moment, forget, Roy, and _feel_..."

The crease smoothed out, the last of the hunch melting from his shoulders as Roy nodded and gave himself over to Oliver completely. It was pure trust, and it made the blood rush in Ollie's ears as he closed the space between them and kissed him. It started out tender and a little tentative, but they both needed more and the spark quickly flared to the heat of a bonfire as Roy's lips parted and Oliver took the invitation and deepened the kiss. Their tongues slid over each other, not dueling as might have been expected, but _dancing_.

The firm body in his arms was a stark contrast to the softer curves of the women he normally slept with, but Oliver and his childhood best friend Tommy had eased their adolescent lust together and even been true lovers in secret before his fateful voyage and subsequent five-year trial on the island. It hadn't been until Tommy's death that he'd realized that what they had shared had been far more than the convenient release they'd always said it was. By then, it was too late to even dwell on his regrets, but having a powerful male body pressed against his own brought recollections of the weight of the emotions he'd denied back then.

"Oliver?" Roy's voice cracked as he checked in with his idol. He'd taken nearly a minute's pause and Roy feared he had done something wrong and Oliver was going to leave him high and dry, or hard and aching as the case actually was. He'd wanted Oliver from the first encounter he'd had with the man the city had known progressively as The Hood, The Vigilante, and now as The Arrow. He was the only man Roy had ever felt attracted to, and now that they were finally together like this, he desperately needed to continue.

"I loved Tommy," Oliver said, voicing a newly discovered truth. Roy waited while memories swamped the older man. A sad smile made Roy's heart beat faster with the softness it lent to Ollie's stern features, and then it skipped and raced when the older man's awareness returned to him and the gentle expression didn't fade. "I just realized." Roy nodded, and Oliver found himself appreciating the kind understanding he saw in his protégé's eyes. "But I'm here, right now, with you, Roy. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

That sentiment fanned the flames of Roy's desire and he leaned in and resumed their interrupted kiss with more confidence than he'd ever imagined he might feel in a situation like this. He brought his hand up and grasped Oliver's cheek as he swirled his tongue in his mouth, and Oliver pulled him tighter against him in return. They kissed passionately and their hips started slowly rutting against each other's.

Oliver moved from the plush, inviting mouth across Roy's sharply angled jaw to nip at his neck. Roy's hands spasmed as he held onto Oliver, and he slipped his palm down to Ollie's full, muscular ass, arching forward to rub his hard groin against the matching hardness before him.

Groaning, Oliver found Roy's nipple and sucked hard. The young man cried out, and Ollie reached between them to unbutton his jeans. Roy had decided that this was heaven. He let Oliver touch and kiss and suck and bite and just gave himself up to it totally. He was floating, flying, and he was happier than he could ever remember being.

Working on getting both their erections free of their pants, Oliver's thoughts were more pragmatic, but he reveled in the scent of Roy's body, the taste of his sweat and the soft smoothness of youthful skin over his bunched muscles. The sounds Roy was making were driving him crazy; little whimpers when Ollie bit him, and the mewl when Oliver's calloused hand wrapped around both of them and squeezed made him shudder as much as the feel of the twin rods in his fist. Moving back up to kiss him while he slowly started stroking, Oliver's mouth was filled with Roy's ecstatic voice.

As amazing as it felt to have his hero touching him, Roy wanted more than a handjob. As he felt himself nearing completion, he stopped the motion of Oliver's hand and drew back, shaking at the effort of restraint, to meet his eyes.

"I want..." Roy couldn't find the right words to say it. Oliver's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Roy to want anything more intimate than what they were doing.

"Have you ever...?" He asked quietly. Roy shook his head, relieved that he wouldn't be forced to tell him what he wanted.

"But I want you to."

Oliver studied the look in Roy's eyes and nodded slowly. He kissed him briefly then looked deeply into his eyes again. "I'm gonna make it so good for you, Roy..."

Roy's breath caught and he nodded emphatically. They stripped their pants off and lay back down. Roy felt a bit nervous about doing something new, but he trusted Oliver completely, and he seemed to know what he was doing, so Roy just relaxed and waited to be told what to do. Ollie was moved by the way Roy offered himself so purely, and he started over again, kissing him until he was mindlessly humping against him. Reaching under the mattress, he retrieved the tube of lube he kept for masturbating. He kept kissing Roy as he got some onto his fingers, then pulled the younger man across his chest, getting him to hike his top leg up toward Ollie's hip, his short stature allowing Oliver to stroke the cool gel down between Roy's firm ass cheeks. He didn't react badly to it at all, instead arching his back and rearranging so Oliver had more access, continuing the fevered kisses they shared. Offering himself to Ollie was automatic for Roy. He wanted to feel as close as he could to his mentor and this was his ultimate fantasy.

Oliver ran his middle finger over the tight pucker over and over, trying not to think yet about how it would feel to slide his hard cock into the virgin heat. He focused instead on Roy's reactions, feeling him jump and twitch as he started to rub little circles on the center. His erection throbbed when Roy's hole relaxed and seemed to reach for him as he finally pressed inside, though. Roy took the first finger without a single moment of negative reaction, but Oliver still spent a few minutes moving the digit in and out, acclimating him to the penetration before he slid a second in with it. Roy moaned and pushed into the increased stretch, enjoying the ache and light burning he felt, knowing what was coming would fill him a lot more. Ollie shuddered with the wanton response and took his time twisting the fingers before he worked on a third.

At the wider stretch, Roy's head fell back as he groaned. Oliver withdrew back to two, and Roy looked at him in glazed lust. "Don't stop, Oliver. God, it's so good..." Oliver kissed him hard as he returned the third finger and fucked him slowly. Roy choked and panted around Oliver's tongue, a low sound like a growl coming from his throat. He was more than ready, but Oliver faced a dilemma. He withdrew his fingers and kissed Roy more gently. Roy whined at the reduced stimulation and opened his eyes. Oliver smiled and nodded to him.

"It'll be easier for you on your knees, but I'd rather see your face," Oliver said quietly. Roy blinked, trying to process the words amidst the overwhelming reaction of his body to Oliver's touching. He frowned and just moved further over until he was straddling Oliver's waist. Ollie looked up into his eyes and realized that Roy had the perfect solution; he'd be on top with total control so there would be little chance of him getting hurt. "Yeah...good idea," he praised, and Roy's smile was dazzling. Then another road block suddenly came to him. "Oh shit. Tell me you've got a condom."

Roy swallowed hard. "I don't want to use one," he protested. The mindless pleasure he'd been submerged by was fading, but he knew he didn't want anything at all to come between them.

"Roy...safe sex is important."

"You'd never endanger me, and it's my first time, so..."

"Oh, man... I've never done it without," Oliver confessed. Roy was shocked. It was more responsible than he'd ever expected from the formerly promiscuous playboy.

"Then I wanna be your first, too."

Oliver frowned, at war with himself, and then Roy dropped back and leaned down, beginning to kiss every scar on his chest. It was so gentle, so loving as each spot was lavished with attention, and it was so different from the reaction the women he'd been with as they'd avoided even looking at them let alone touching them sensuously. But Roy understood that every scar was a victory, something which might have killed him but hadn't. And that was what he was honoring as he ran his tongue along the ridged and wrinkled flesh.

"Yes," he said, and reached for the lube. "Come here, Roy."

Roy shivered. He was about to get exactly what he wanted, and the way Oliver kept saying his name was so understanding of the insecurities that he'd felt when Ollie spoke about his former lover earlier, he felt tears heat his eyes. He leaned close and Oliver kissed him with sensual abandon and he felt himself sinking back down into pure sexual delight.

Oliver got more lube and stroked himself with it, then guided Roy back until he felt himself at the cusp. Roy tried to slow his frantic breath, but gave up as he broke the kiss with Oliver and pressed down onto his hard cock, staring into his eyes as he sank down, taking more and more, feeling pain and pleasure and absolute fucking rapture when he bottomed out. A tear escaped his eye and trailed down his face. Ollie immediately reached up and caught it.

"You okay?" He breathed. Roy nodded and rose up and came down again. The pain was fading and he couldn't believe that he was sitting there with Oliver's cock in his ass, crying. "Roy..."

"Wanted...you...so long, Oliver..." Roy choked out, the tears coming fast now. He swiped at them angrily, but Oliver caught his hand and gave him a long look. The heat of that look dried Roy's eyes, and they began in earnest.

Roy slid his body up and down and watched in fascination as Oliver gave in to the sensation of being inside him. The older man's chest heaved and he grunted every time Roy settled down against his thighs. The feeling of connectedness that Roy had so yearned for with Oliver was everything he'd imagined. It felt like Oliver had become a part of him, and that part felt like every moment of the best sex he'd ever had a wrapped up in eight inches of flesh buried deep inside him. Roy shifted and came down at a different angle and he hollered like he'd been tasered. There was a spot-right-there- that when Ollie's cock rubbed against it was like a supernova of pleasure. He looked down in awe at the other man, and Oliver smirked as he grasped Roy's hips and manhandled him up and right down in the same spot again. Roy's back arched and he cried out again. It was almost like coming, but different. It was centered in him instead of in his cock and it felt like shockwaves radiated from the contact throughout his whole abdomen and chest. They both moved, finding the right angle so that Roy was making one long, continuous sound of ecstasy as he rode Oliver, who was grinning like a madman at giving such a gift to his young friend... _lover_...whatever he was now.

Roy's ass clenched and rippled at the onslaught of sensation he was experiencing and Oliver felt every quiver in the hot sheath. He wanted to keep going forever, to pound into the perfection of Roy's body, but he felt his orgasm building. He was a little surprised that the younger man hadn't come already, but he figured that he probably would need just a small amount of stimulation to his cock and he'd erupt. So he let his own climax approach, gazing up at the writhing, beautiful Roy as they worked together to raise and lower him in just the right way. He was moments away when he called Roy's name, getting him to look down at him as he took ahold of Roy's cock and stroked it _once, twice, three times_ , and it pulsed in his hand, and Roy's ass clamped down on him and then he felt his world explode.

Roy had been hovering on the very edge of an orgasm as the waves of pleasure crashed inside him in time with Ollie's bucking hips, so when he heard him call to him, he looked down and met those intense eyes and caught the motion of his hand toward Roy's leaking erection, and he let go and fell, the sensation like dropping off a roof and then it hit. There were long seconds ( _years_?) that he had no awareness other than pressure-light-heat-ecstasy- _Oliver_! And then he was collapsing onto a broad, wet, muscled surface and he found himself whispering Oliver's name over and over again.

Oliver held Roy, running his hands up and down his back, letting aftershocks tremble through each of them as they slowly returned to reality.

When Roy finally went to roll off of him, Oliver squeezed him tight against his chest for a moment before he let him go. Making a disgusted sound at the mess of come and sweat on both their chests, Roy got up and returned with a few paper towels and wiped his chest off, handing Oliver a couple of sheets to clean himself with. He'd felt the unpleasant squelch of the lube between his ass cheeks as he walked and he swiped at that, too before he threw the soiled paper out. Another wad of dirty paper towels sailed by his face to bank off a wall before landing in the wastebasket.

"Show off," he said to Oliver.

The smile Oliver gave him in return was playful and more genuine than Roy had ever seen, and it let him know everything he needed to about the two of them and their future...

Together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to write a sequel to this as a fix for the abrupt and unsatisfying way Roy was written out. I don't know if I ever will at this point, and since the RL reasons Colton left the show have come to light, I feel okay with that. 
> 
> Of course, if readers really want a sequel, maybe I will still write it.


End file.
